User talk:Effie.stroud
Welcome to the ! Hi Effie.stroud, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Maristela Binici page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rabbitty (talk) 10:01, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Start Maristela Binici Has been sorted into slytherin! Welcome to DARP! Lissy (Owl Me!) 04:42, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, Ijust posted. Thanks for reminding me. Regarding Rosanna Hatchet, I would love for you to adopt her. I have her husband: Daniel Hatchet. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to, as making your own adult is always an available option. Let me know what you decide. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Re: What you do to adopt her is simply message Kibeth as it is her character. As your character you can change anything. Right now she is mute. If you don't like that, you can change that, or, like you said, you can use other forms of communication. It's your choice. :) Re:Rosanna Sure you can! 17:37, February 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wood Elf of Mirkwood Thanks! And I don't really know what their relationship was, since Dmu and I only RPed them once, and stopped halfway through. Btw, the coding on her page is awesome. 11:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: RP? Yeah, I posted at their home, wich is here. I am looking foward to this RP. Also, don't worry about bugging me. I assure you that you aren't. :) Re: Get on chat and I will tell you about it! RE: Thank you so much Yep, you can have any of them. Once you've reached your temporary limit, we should definitely get Aly and RP all four of the Willow siblings :P 10:44, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :And if you want to join in our big family reunion-fight-thing here, feel free to. Right now it includes seven chars (Annabeth, Daniel, Dustfinger, Kamile, Chanterelle, Liudvikas and Jørgen) and might end up with Aly's Ever joining in too 11:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Yule Ball Sounds like a plan :) Let me know when you want to RP them! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 15:12, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey I miss you Effie! We need to do another Daniel/Rosanna RP soon! :) Hope everything is okay your way, and that you'll be back soon! Hi Hi, you may-or-may-not remember me, but at any rate, welcome back. I'm really pleased you weren't hit by a car. (My brain tends to jump to the dramatic, and that the person was hit by a car is anyways something I consider when a user leaves.) -R.A.B. 03:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Great to have you back, Effie! 21:24, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I joined your RP with my character Isabelle on the Hogsmeade Post Office. Also, Age of Aquarius? You know Digital Daggers! I'm grinning behind this screen here, because I Surrender is my favourite song right now :D Sorting 10:57, April 4, 2015 (UTC) : 11:46, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Kerri or Seline I think I'd like to do Seline, because she's my main character, and she met Honey on the First Years carriage, so they do know each other pretty well. Yasmin12345 21:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Covered Bridge I continued the RP! I'm sure it'll be fun! :) Yasmin12345 21:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) RPing I'd like to RP Anastasia and Kole. They seemed to be having a good laugh in class (Defence against the dark arts.) MinaTula (talk) 21:56, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Anastasia and Kole Yeah, I posted something else there too. Maybe they could RP somewhere else too? Whatever you prefer. MinaTula (talk) 21:59, April 30, 2015 (UTC) The Tower I'm fine with RPing in the tower. MinaTula (talk) 22:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC)